


The Tie That (Accidentally) Binds

by nealinor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Twin Castiel/Twin Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Twincest, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: When casting in the woods near his home, Castiel collides (quite literally) with a familiar named Dean. The two bond instantly. Castiel must decide to inform Dean of his relationship with his twin brother Jimmy or hide it from the familiar. Dean must accept that his witch comes with a twin brother. Jimmy must accept this intrusion into the life he shares with Castiel. Will these three come to terms with their situation and learn how to live happily together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my DCJBB Hiatus Indulgence Fic!
> 
> So! The first thing I want to say about this is that I know it's long. I really tried guys. This was the short idea of the two I had when entering this challenge. (The second, longer idea will be written for the actual DCJBB). 
> 
> I'd like to take a moment to give a shout out to my wonderful beta,[ Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta).
> 
> If you clicked on this link, thank you! If you actually read it, I love you. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fic and fretted over it a lot more then I usually do. What you can expect is some fluff and some pining (If you've read anything I've written before, you know I love fluff). I do want to note that there is one bed in this fic. It doesn't cause the usual features of the trope (no awkward bedsharing and love confessions) but still. There's one bed. Otherwise, the tropes you see here are Witch/Familiar AU and Accidental Marriage (bonding in this instance - hey, it's like marriage!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
> ~Neal

Thunder. That’s what the beating of his heart sounded like in his ears as he ran. He could feel it slamming against his chest as his paws churned wildly over the leaves and dirt of the forest floor. The light from a full moon lit up the forestscape brightly but it was mottled as it passed through the trees and he hoped that would make him harder to see with his spots. His cat’s eyes had no trouble seeing in the scraps of light. Behind him, he could hear a bitten off curse and a voice calling out behind him.

“Come back you wee mite! I won’t hurt you!”

He didn’t think she was getting closer and he could really book it on four legs, however, he also was in strange territory and alone. What’s worse, the scent of her magic, burnt and acrid, still twisted in his senses. He had no doubts that if she caught him, she’d force a bond between them. That, in and of itself was anathema to most practitioners of magic; the bond between witch and familiar was a sacred one that was based in the free will of choice. To take that choice away would be barbaric, however, he had no doubts that someone who practiced black magic wouldn’t care a fig for what should be done.

_Get away, lady!_ He flung the words back, but knew she wouldn’t hear him without a bond, but the thoughts found sound in a low growl that gurgled in his chest between rapid heartbeats. He was tiring, but still poured on more speed.

“This would be easier on you if you’d just let me catch you!” She screamed after him, the turn of her words lilting with a Scottish brogue. He didn’t cast a glance back at her this time, too focused on getting away from the red-haired witch. “I’m really quite friendly when you get to know me. I promise!”

_Doubtful._ He took a sudden left turn, peeling off in a new direction in the hopes of losing her in the woods. He heard the sound of a body slipping and falling in the underbrush behind him. If he’d been human he would have grinned, however, all he did now was pour on another burst of speed. He doubted she would give up. Ahead, in the distance, he thought he heard quiet words on the winds but he wasn’t sure. He did smell something; however, coming across someone else in these woods might be bad. He ran on. Soon enough, he could hear her running behind him, further back now, but still trying to catch up.

A jet of purple magic streaked past him and grounded into a tree. His heart leapt as he began to run in a zig zag pattern. The crazy witch was throwing spells at him and he didn’t want to know what would happen if it hit him. The acrid burn of black magic assaulted his nose as he dodged another jet of purple light but then, suddenly another scent worked its way in. It was light and airy, almost sweet in its smell. More magic, but this wasn’t black magic, it scented of moonlight and wind, a gentle working that wasn’t far away. It was light were her magic was dark. Hoping against hope and with the knowledge that he was quickly tiring, he turned towards it and ran with all he had left in him. He burst through the underbrush into a clearing, and there, standing in a circle of gently glowing blue light, there was another witch.

He couldn’t make out much about the witch, however, his magic smelled right where hers was wrong. That’s all he needed to know. He streaked across the field and ran head long, leaping over the edge of the circle and passing through the blue curtain of light into the other witch. His eyes were closed and he expected it to hurt, to feel the burn as he broke the circle but that didn’t happen. It felt like the veil of magic parted to let him in. Then he was colliding with a bare pair of legs, much to the owner’s startlement. Yet, for as startled as the owner must be, the witch bent and collected the cat’s body into his arms. As soon as he was secured in the witch’s arms, something happened. Magic whirled around him, vibrating between the two of them. A whirlwind blew up and danced around them in the clear light of the moon and very suddenly, he felt two hearts beating as one.

***

Castiel was stunned into silence, his arms wrapped around the big cat’s body while the half-finished spell from his ritual snapped into completion despite the fact that he hadn’t finished with it. Magic hummed and swirled around him as the moon beams brightened and shone down over his head and shoulders, lighting up the spots on the cat’s fur. It was not a housecat, that much was clear. It was much too large and covered with spots and some stripes like a leopard or something, though it was much too small to be that either. It was panting heavily and he could feel its heart hammering against his arm. He could tell it was terrified, though he couldn’t say how, he just knew it was. It was safe to say that Castiel hadn’t expected it to burst out of the woods and interrupt his ritual, nor did he expect the rustling of the trees as a second figure stepped out of the woods.

“Och, I’m too late.” The woman glowed in the moonlight too but she was faintly purple and he could tell from here that her magic was dark. It tainted the area around her and twisted his stomach to see. “You snapped him up before I could. Such a shame.” Her voice was light and held a faint Scottish lilt to it.

“Who are you?” He demanded, calling his power up in case there would be a confrontation.

“That’s not important now.” She hummed as she stuck close to the trees. “I wanted that familiar you’ve got there but it seems you’ve gone and bonded.”

“I did no such thing!” Castiel shot back at her, because of course he wouldn’t bond a familiar without its consent but as he looked down into his arms, it was to see a pair of shockingly green eyes gazing back calmly.

_We…. I don’t know how…._The voice that cut across his mind was deep and pleasant, also definitely male. _I think we did bond but… I feel you._

Castiel drew his eyes away from the familiar and back to the other witch. She was smirking as the moonlight bounced off of her very red hair.

“I don’t know how you did it, but you did. With no ritual at all. You must have a profound bond.” She clucked her tongue and took a step towards the woods. “I’ll just see myself out. I’m not feeling like having a fight to the death over that wee cat. Ta-ta” She wiggled her fingers at him and then stepped into the trees and was simply gone. Her magic winked out like it had never been there at all. It left Castiel reeling; it was clear that she was a very powerful witch and probably could have killed them both easily. Though maybe not so much now that they were bonded. He was still reeling from that too.

“I… I’m sorry I bonded you.” Castiel said seriously as he looked back to the cat in his arms.

_Man, I was there too. I don’t think either of us had much choice. It just… happened._ The cat’s mind voice was somehow soothing when he heard it and he closed his eyes and dropped his head down until their foreheads were pressed together.

“I’m Castiel.” He said as he closed his eyes and felt the tickle of fur on his face.

_I’m Dean. Nice to meet ya, Cas._ There was a feeling like a dry chuckle attached to the words, though it wasn’t a sound that was out loud. _Say, aren’t you cold? You’re naked and all that. _

Belatedly, Castiel looked down at his naked body and nodded, as the moonlight from his ritual began to dwindle, he was starting to shiver. “Yes, I suppose you are right. I always work skyclad so it doesn’t usually bother me. Do you mind if I put you down to get my robe?”

_Nah, go for it, Man!_ The familiar took to its feet as Cas put him down, then wobbled off a few steps to sniff at one of the candles for the ritual. _Drawing down the moon?_

“Ah… yes.” Castiel answered as he picked up the robe and shrugged it on. He quickly stood and dismissed his circle and gathered up his supply. “I planned to cast a weather working spell tomorrow because we’ve been in a drought. I thought I could use the extra power.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to explain himself, but there it was.

_Cool._ Dean flopped to his side, his breathing slowly coming back under control. _Man, I am worn out. You gotta place to rest nearby? _

“Of course. I share a cottage with my twin brother Jimmy. It’s nearby.” Castiel said as he finished tucking his supplies back into his basket. “Do you want me to carry you?”

Dean wobbled around on his feet for a minute or two, looking like he was trying to figure out how to answer before he sat down with a huff. _Do you mind? I ran for a long time to get away from her. She was gonna force a bond._

“That’s horrible, Dean.” Castiel bent down and pulled Dean into his arms again, now able to notice that he was kind of heavy. He tucked his basket in the crook of his elbow and began to walk towards the cottage. “I’m sorry I’m not much better.”

_Please, Man! Don’t worry about it. I was there. I know it just happened. I don’t think either of us had much choice. _He settled into Castiel’s arms and rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. _I guess we will have to look up what this profound bond thing is._

“I guess we will.” Castiel said as he put his feet on the path that led to his home. Already he was wondering what in the world he was going to tell Jimmy.

***

Jimmy had been patiently waiting for Castiel to come home now for about ten minutes. He’d felt the wash of energy that came with Castiel’s finished ritual from the house, so he knew his brother was done and should be home soon. If he was pacing a bit and impatient, well, he knew that Castiel was always a little frisky after he performed that particular ritual and Jimmy, ever the opportunist, was planning on getting a little action that night. (Sex built energy too, so Castiel would have plenty for his weather working on the morrow.) Jimmy could have gone along with Castiel, and in the past he had, however, when they performed a ritual together, the energy was divided between them and the working Castiel had planned required a lot, so Jimmy had contented himself with staying at home to wait. He tossed an eye to the potion he had bubbling on the stove but it was fine. He just needed Cassie to come home.

It was just that moment that he heard footsteps on the stone path that led to their door. “Finally!” He exclaimed and went to the door to hold it open for his brother. The sight that greeted him was unexpected. There was Castiel, sure enough, but his arms were around a large spotted cat that was staring ahead at him with curious eyes.

There was only one way that Jimmy could respond. “Is that an ocelot?”

Castiel hummed softly as he walked up the wooden steps. “I don’t know.” His eyes unfocused a bit as if he were paying attention to something else, then he nodded absently before returning his focus to Jimmy. “Yes, apparently that’s what he is. He’s impressed that you knew that.

Jimmy shrugged as he stepped back to let Castiel pass into the cottage. “Animals are kinda my thing.” He closed the door shut behind them and whirled around to face his brother once more. “The real question is, where did you find an ocelot? You usually find those out west, not around here.” Jimmy dared to take a step closer and found himself staring into intense green eyes that seemed to be blinking sleepily.

“He’s a familiar.” Castiel said, shifting from foot to foot before hefting the cat back up into his arms. The basket held in the crook of his elbow tilted precariously.

Jimmy’s eyes snapped up to Castiel and took him in. His brother was also chewing his lip, a sure sign that he was nervous about something and whatever that was, he was holding it back. Jimmy’s heart sped a little in response, Castiel was calm itself personified so the fact that he was nervous told him something was going on. “Castiel, why do you have a familiar?”

Castiel sighed. “We bonded…accidentally.”

“Accidentally. How?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel’s shoulders shrugged, the motion seemed to upset his grip on the familiar and he tightened his arms around the cat. “This is Dean. He was being chased by a dark witch through the forest. He found his way to my circle and jumped in. I caught him without thinking. It was amazing Jimmy. He broke through the circle without being hurt and when I touched him, we bonded.”

“Wait a minute.” Jimmy’s mind was scrambling with all this information. There was a lot to respond to so he had to prioritize. “There’s a dark witch in the forest? Are they dangerous? Are they going to attack us?” Safety first, after all.

“I don’t think so. She lost interest when it became clear that we were bonded. She left, though Jimmy, she was very strong. I think she could have beaten me even with a power surge from the moon and a new familiar. I don’t know why she left.”

Jimmy let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing as he let go of the spell he’d been throwing together. “Let’s worry about that later then. So you and…?”

“Dean.” Castiel supplied.

“…Dean bonded without the ritual or anything?” Jimmy had never heard of that happening before.

“Yes.” Castiel answered once again hitching Dean up in his arms. His eyes unfocused again and Jimmy realized that his brother was listening to the familiar talk. Castiel nodded and took four steps into the living room and laid the cat on their threadbare couch. It circled around on the cushions for a minute, its paws kneading the surface before it curled up and sank down. Sleepy green eyes blinked at Jimmy several times before they closed. “Dean was running for a long time before he found me. He needs to rest.” Castiel smoothed a hand affectionately over the cat’s head before coming back into the room with Jimmy. “Why don’t we talk in the bedroom.”

With a mind reeling from all that had happened, Jimmy nodded and followed his brother back to the bedroom they shared. The moment he closed the door, he whirled on Castiel. “How could this happen?”

Castiel held up a forestalling hand. “I don’t know, Jimmy. It just happened. The witch who was chasing Dean said it was a ‘profound bond’ or something like that. I guess we can start researching that.”

“I guess so.” Jimmy replied, his spine relaxing as Castiel’s calm infected him for a moment, then he remembered that he was actually pretty upset. “That’s beside the point. How could this happen? You brought someone else into our house. How the hell are we going to explain all this to him?”

Castiel looked at the singular king-sized bed in their bedroom and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Jimmy.” He turned serious blue eyes on his twin. “You know I didn’t choose this. I would never…” He took a deep breath as if calming himself before going on. “… never do something that would come between us. You know this.” He stepped forward and reached out a palm, which cupped Jimmy’s cheek. “You are the most important person in the world to me.”

Jimmy snorted. “You mean me and Dean, now.” He wasn’t trying to start a fight exactly; he was jealous and afraid of something that would tear them apart. They didn’t have a typical relationship and had already been expelled from their last coven for loving each other. Jimmy knew they were unnatural and strange and when he thought about it, he was beginning to realize how much the familiar would come between them. “He’s closer to you than I’ll ever be. He has your thoughts and can touch your mind in a way I never will.”

“Jimmy, please, think about what you know of me.” Castiel pleaded, his fingers stroking Jimmy’s cheek so gently. “He may touch my thoughts but he doesn’t know me inside out the way you do. You were there when I grew and developed. You know all my thoughts without having to touch my mind already. You’ve known my body more intimately than anyone else. You own my heart, Dean can’t take that away from you.”

Jimmy sighed, letting the words wash over him as he leaned his cheek into his brother’s hand. “This is terrifying. What will we say to him? He’s going to ask questions about how we live. He’s gonna notice how close we are. What happens if he finds out?” A new horrible picture was developing for Jimmy, imagining a world where Castiel came to love his familiar and then was left when Dean found out about them.

“I don’t know.” Castiel’s answer was quiet, his eyes serious as he looked over Jimmy. “I know you can’t see his heart the way I can but I can tell he’s good Jimmy. He’s so vibrant and pure. A brilliant light of power in our dark world. I can’t believe that Dean would ever do anything to hurt either of us.”

“After half an hour of knowing him?” Jimmy wasn’t used to being the skeptical one, that was usually Castiel with his cynicism and practicality.

An expression of wonder flitted across Castiel’s face. “It’s strange, isn’t it?”

“You think?” Jimmy snorted.

“I can’t explain it. I just know he’s good. Maybe it will make more sense when we find out more about the profound bond.” Castiel let his hand drop from Jimmy’s face and reached out for his hand. “Come. Let’s go to bed. It’s late and there’s always tomorrow for finding answers.”

Jimmy stared at his brother for all of thirty seconds before nodding. “Let me go put the finishing touches on my potion and I’ll be in.”

Castiel nodded and turned away to shrug out of his robe. Jimmy watched him, taking a moment to admire the delicious curve of his brother’s ass as it was revealed. He shook it off when he looked up and saw that Castiel was watching him with a smile. “Shut up.” Jimmy said, then reached out and slapped Castiel on said posterior before letting himself out of the room, his brother’s laughter chasing him all the way.

Now alone with his thoughts, Jimmy walked back out into the main room of their cottage, heading through the open archway to the workroom. His potion still bubbled, untroubled by the night’s events. Jimmy envied its simplicity as he turned off the heat and brought over a glass bottle. His eyes wandered through the archway back to the living room where the spotted cat slept. It hadn’t moved when he had come through, clearly trusting that it was safe for the night. Jimmy shrugged and grabbed a funnel and some potholders then began to transfer the potion, a simple healing tincture, into the bottle on the counter. While he worked his brain whirled. Whatever were they going to do with Dean? The cottage was barely big enough for them. How were they to fit another person in? He wondered how big Dean was in human form and if he would always be happy to sleep on the couch. He wondered how much food Dean would eat and how they would keep all of them fed. He even wondered where they would keep Dean’s stuff. As he capped the bottle, he’d come to the realization that he’d fully accepted Dean’s presence in their lives. He’d have to trust Castiel and hope things worked out. With that thought, he tossed the cauldron into the sink to be washed tomorrow and turned out the lights before heading back to the bedroom, taking care to refresh their wards as he went.

***

The answer to how big was Dean’s human form was big. Of course, Dean didn’t realize that this had been a consideration when he woke up and shifted back into his human form. He sat up on the old couch, blinking sleepily around the tiny living area of the cottage. The room held an old bookshelf that was packed to overflowing as well as a TV that was at least two decades old. He hadn’t seen anything other than a flat screen in a long time, but there it was, a dinosaur of entertainment. The couch itself was comfortable though it clearly had seen better days. Within just a few moments, Dean came to the conclusion that money was tight for the twins and that his presence wouldn’t make it easier.

_At least I can get a job and help out with things_, he thought as he stood up and stretched. His fingers easily brushed the ceiling of the small cottage. The living room was tiny and led into what was clearly a workshop/kitchen through an open archway. He walked through it and noticed the potion on the counter and the dirty cauldron in the sink. _Might as well make myself useful._ He ran water into the cauldron and washed it carefully before setting it back on the counter to dry. He went to the refrigerator next and perused its contents. There were eggs and an open flat of bacon, so Dean pulled them out along with a nearly empty gallon of milk. That was practically the only food to be found. _At least I can make breakfast for them. Then I’ll offer to make a grocery run. _

Dean set to making breakfast, rummaging around the kitchen cabinets to find the necessary pans, then lighting the stove and setting the bacon to fry. There was at least a coffee maker and plenty of coffee, so he made a pot. He was just plating the finished bacon when the door at the back of the cottage swung open and someone emerged, stretching and yawning. He knew right away that it wasn’t Castiel just by the energy swirling around him. That was a little odd; Dean could usually smell magic but reading auras wasn’t part of his skill set yet, a green aura with flecks of blue swirled around this man. Jimmy then, Castiel’s aura had been blue with motes of silver light.

“Good morning!” He called to Jimmy, sending it along with a little awkward wave. _Seriously, Dean?_

The man, Jimmy, froze for a moment before he seemed to catch up with what was happening. He blinked in confusion at Dean before he said slowly, “You’re the familiar?”

Dean gave a dry chuckle before he turned back to the stove to make sure the eggs didn’t burn. “Yep, that’s me. Uh… it’s Dean.”

“Oh, that’s right. Cassie told me your name.” Jimmy slowly came into the room and headed straight for the coffee pot. “Thanks for making breakfast.”

“Hey, no trouble. I figure we’re going to have to have a serious conversation this morning and that’s better done on a full stomach.” He pulled the eggs off the heat and turned to set the pan on a potholder he’d laid on the table earlier.

“A man after my own heart.” Jimmy said with a grin as he turned around with a full cup of coffee. “Cassie’ll be out in a minute.”

“That’s okay, I mean, we probably need to learn to get along too, you know?” Dean said after a moment’s thought.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Jimmy sipped from his coffee before he set it on the table in front of one of the chairs. “So, tell me about yourself, Dean.”

“Well, I’m Dean and I’m an Aquarius and I like pina coladas and long walks on the beach.” The words fell from his lips without thought, coming out much more flirty than he’d meant them too.

Jimmy tossed his head back and laughed. “I see.”

Dean was heartened that Jimmy found him funny. “Seriously, though. I’m a familiar from the Winchester family and I’m kinda between jobs and homes right now.” He glanced at Jimmy to gauge his understanding; the Winchester family was well known for breeding powerful familiars. If that meant anything to Jimmy, he didn’t show it in his expression.

“Which was why you were in the woods.” Jimmy surmised.

“Yeah.” Dean said with a shrug before going to the cabinet and rummaging around for plates. “I’ve been kind of wandering lately and was minding my own business when that witch decided she wanted me. After that I was just running like mad.”

Jimmy nodded again. Before he could say anything, the door to the back bedroom opened again and Castiel came out. He was still yawning widely as he stepped into the kitchen with the two of them, instantly making the room crowded.

“Good morning, Dean, Jimmy.” He grumbled as he brushed past his brother, heading for the coffee. He seemed to recognize Dean easily, despite never seeing him in human form before.

“Mornin, Sunshine.” Dean said with a chuckle as he noted the scowl on Castiel’s face.

Jimmy gave a soft snort into his coffee. “Cassie’s never met a morning he liked.”

“Hush.” Castiel’s said as he pushed his face into the coffee mug and took his first sip, regardless of the heat.

“Quit grumbling,” Jimmy nudged his brother in the shoulder playfully. “Dean made us breakfast.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas immediately replied, finding a smile for his familiar before he took a seat at the table. It was then that he realized that the table had only two chairs. “Oh.” He looked up between Jimmy and Dean, unsure of what to do.

“Don’t sweat it, I’ll stand.” Dean said, picking up the plate he’d left on the counter and filling it with eggs and bacon. “I’m the newcomer here, I won’t steal your chairs.”

Jimmy nodded and took the other seat. Both brothers filled their plates and for a few minutes, the tiny kitchen was quiet save the soft sounds of the three of them eating. The moment was comfortable and everyone seemed loath to break it.

It was Castiel who spoke first. “Um, so you can see that it’s just Jimmy and I here.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Dean said, wondering how two grown men lived in a house so small. “You aren’t part of a coven?”

“We aren’t.” Jimmy said, his voice colored with wary bitterness.

“We were expelled.” Castiel said very slowly. There was a scuffle from the table and Castiel scowled at Jimmy, who was busy scowling back at his brother. They were apparently kicking each other under the table. When it subsided, Castiel continued. “The Novak coven is really quite conservative and old fashioned. We didn’t agree with the coven leader and they asked us to leave.”

“Wait, you are Novaks?” Dean said with a blink. The Novak coven was large and well known. Dean knew they were rich and powerful, but yes, also very traditional. Dean immediately wondered what they had disagreed about but he could see that the twins, particularly Jimmy, were unwilling to share that with him.

“Not anymore.” Jimmy said with a snort as he reached for his coffee cup. “As you can see, they cut us off from all that. We scrape out a living selling potions and charms over the internet. Castiel does some occasional weather work for the farmers around here. I’m good with healing charms and animals, so I help with livestock. We make enough to get by.” He says it matter of factly with a shrug, but Dean can tell there’s more to it than that. “I can tell you that the old coven would be jealous as hell to hear Cassie had bonded a Winchester.”

Dean blushed as Castiel nudged his brother with an elbow. “Jimmy.” He said quellingly before he looked up at Dean. “None of that matters. We’re happy you are here Dean.”

Dean looked between them and found Castiel’s gaze earnest and Jimmy’s gaze hooded. One of the brothers was happy and the other was clearly still waiting to pass judgement. That was fair. “Hey, I’m sure I can help out with whatever you’ve got going on and well, if we are close to a town, I can go get a job to help out. I promise I won’t be dead weight. I know it’s going to be tough adding another person.” The twins were still looking at him with those piercing blue eyes and he went on nervously. “Look, I can stay in cat form most of the time and I’ll take up less room when I’m here and I don’t mind sleeping on the sofa. It’s comfortable and all that. I don’t have much in the way of possessions so really, I won’t take up too much room.” Belatedly, Dean realized he was babbling and a little half afraid that they’d put him out. He had no idea what became of familiars whose witches rejected them.

“Dean, it’s fine. We’ll make it work.” Castiel said, reaching out to touch the back of his hand.

“But you guys clearly share one bedroom between you. There’s no room for me.” Suddenly, Dean’s heart was racing with the very real fear of what would happen to him if the twins decided to put him out.

“Hey man, don’t freak out.” Jimmy said, getting up and coming around the table to reach for him, but then he stopped short of touching Dean, instead taking the empty plate from Dean’s hands. “We aren’t bad guys. Cas and I share a bed between us but the couch still works.”

Dean was even more worried. “You two share a bed?” His voice was incredulous.

“Um, yeah, but normally we sleep at different times.” Jimmy said quickly.

In the same breath, Castiel said, “It’s a big bed, we don’t touch.”

Dean’s brow wrinkled as he looked between the two brothers, trying to parse out why they were nervous and not meeting his eyes. Both of them. “I get it. You do what you have to do.”

Tension went out of Castiel’s shoulders. “Yes.” He shot a look to his brother which Dean couldn’t read. “Anyways, I hope you see that Jimmy and I want you here. There’s room enough for you.”

A moment passed before Jimmy added, rather belatedly, “Yeah, of course, the more the merrier.”

Dean looked at Castiel then back to Jimmy, pausing more on the twin he wasn’t bonded to. He was getting the idea that Jimmy didn’t really want him there, but he wasn’t about to get into that now. He could see how adding a third person to the household would be a big deal, particularly out of nowhere. “Okay. I’ll do my best to not get in your way.”

Jimmy was staring at Dean, his lips parting as if to say something, but Castiel cut him off. “I have a weather working to get to. Would you care to help, Dean?”

“You got it. Let me just…” He gestured towards the dirty plates and the sink.

“Nah, I got it.” Jimmy said, turning around to begin gathering the dishes. “You cooked, I’ll clean.”

“Okay. I’ll do a grocery run later today.” Dean added as Castiel wrapped his fingers around his wrist and tugged him away from the table. Dean found himself gazing into warm blue eyes and found his heart beating a little faster. His witch was surely handsome.

“Come, let me show you what I need to bring rain.” Castiel led him towards the living room and Dean was soon immersed in the intricacies of weather magic while Jimmy cleaned the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks that Dean had been living with the twins, they had settled into a stilted rhythm with each other. Dean and Cas worked spells with each other through the day when they could and Jimmy stayed up all night working on his potions. While it seemed to work okay, it was clear that neither twin was sleeping very well. Both had dark circles under their eyes as the weeks wore on. Jimmy was often distant and tired when he woke up to share dinner with the other two. Castiel seemed extra grumpy in the mornings over his coffee. Dean himself wasn’t sleeping all that well curled on the couch in cat form, listening to Jimmy mutter under his breath while he worked in the workroom at night. In those rare moments when they were all together, something silent seemed to move between the twins and Dean felt more like an interloper every day.

There was more to it than that, there were times when he walked into the house and found the twins standing close to each other, seemingly whispering into the other’s ear. Of course, the moment they knew he was there, they jumped apart looking guilty. There was more to meet the eye going on here, but what it was, Dean couldn’t tell. He only knew that he’d been unexpected and had interrupted the life the twins had built with each other. Neither twin seemed to take it out on him though. Castiel was endlessly kind and warm with him. He seemed genuinely happy to have Dean. He was thoughtful and kind, calm and professional and altogether wonderful.

_Dean watched Cas as the witch carefully laid ingredients into the bowl before him, all the while explaining what he was doing to Dean in his low, gravelly voice. Dean swore he could feel the rumble of it straight to the core of his being. _

_“…and then when you mix them altogether, you are ready to cast the spell.” Castiel looked up at Dean with his very blue eyes and blinked at him. “I’m sorry, you didn’t need to know all of that.” _

_Dean smiled. “You know, I like hearing you explain. It all becomes easy to understand.” _

_A smile broke over Castiel that lit his face, showed his gums and wrinkled his nose. He became breathtakingly handsome. “I’m glad.” _

_“Sure, Cas.” Dean couldn’t help but smile back. _

_They stared at each other for a long moment, longer than was frankly normal but neither seemed to mind. After another long moment, Castiel blinked and licked his lips, clearly pulling himself back from the moment they were having. “It’s time to cast.” He reached a hand for Dean, because they’d found it easier to work together while touching. _

_Dean grabbed his hand and held on tight, his heart pounding. He hoped Cas didn’t notice how his palms were sweating. _

So, things were great with Cas. Except Dean was falling for him kind of quickly and he couldn’t tell how Cas felt. There were times that he thought he might be feeling it too but then he would pull back for no reason that Dean could tell. It was frustrating.

Then there was Jimmy. Jimmy was a different story. At first, he was an odd mix of stand-offish and friendly. Dean could understand that, after all, he was clearly an interloper and yet… there were times when it became clear that Jimmy was giving him a chance. Late at night, after Cas went to bed, Jimmy would talk to Dean to pass the time. He’d learned that Jimmy had a natural talent for working with animals and that he had always excelled at potions where his brother was pretty hopeless with it. There were times when it seemed like Jimmy would forget the situation and his smiles would be warm and his eyes would dance. Then he’d remember and he’d clam up again.

_“Oh man, that’s the good stuff!” Jimmy all but crowed as Dean turned the radio up to a Led Zeppelin song. _

_They shared a smile as they gazed at each other over the weathered countertop that was used for a workspace. “You’ve got good taste.” Dean replied as he watched Jimmy turn around to grab another bottle out of the cabinet. _

_“You know it.” Jimmy shot back over his shoulder with a wink. He pulled down what he needed and headed back to the heating cauldron with it. “These guys are classic!”_

_“So, you like this kind of music?” Dean said, feeling kind of hopeful. _

_“Yeah, man. Zeppelin, Metallica, well, anything that’s hard rock and from the 70s and 80s.” He efficiently added the ingredients to the pot and began to stir. “I discovered music on my own in middle school, I think. This was the stuff I always listened to when I could sneak it.” _

_“Your family didn’t let you listen?” Dean asked, curious because this was the most that either twin had ever said about their lives growing up. _

_“Nah, they didn’t approve of music or TV. It was all studying spells all day long. They only let us go to school because it was required by law.” Jimmy shrugged as he put away the bottles, then returned to stirring. “But that was a long time ago. Now I like to listen when I work. It passes the time.”_

_Dean smiled again, watching the way Jimmy seemed to force his smile, already disconnecting from what they were talking about. Whatever happened with the twin’s family, it must have been bad. He let it drop and changed the topic. “So, when you aren’t making potions and listening to music, what do you watch on TV?”_

_“Man, I am the worst Dr. Sexy addict. I just can’t stop watching it.” Jimmy admitted with a grin. _

_“Really? Me too!”_

_“I see a Dr. Sexy marathon coming on!” Jimmy announced, his eyes sparkling as he smiled at Dean. _

_“You got it. Name the time.” Dean replied as he leaned on his elbows and watched Jimmy work. He felt a thrill of happiness flash through him as he watched and once again, his palms were sweating. _

So, things were getting better with Jimmy and that was good. Except Dean found his heart pounding and his stomach twisting around both of them. They were each so different and yet Dean found himself attracted to both of them. Cursing himself as a fool and a pervert but he felt as if he couldn’t help it, they were both so awesome as individuals and there was so much to like about either of them that he was practically helpless before them. So Dean settled in, trying not to give his attraction away all while trying to fit into the life the twin’s had built for themselves.

***

True to his word, Dean got a job in the nearby town to help out with expenses. It was just part time, so he wouldn’t be away when Cas needed him, but it was something to help out with the meager funds the twins had. So a few weeks after he joined them, he suited up after breakfast and bid them goodbye to go work as a mechanic in the local garage. Castiel walked Dean to the door with a hand on his elbow while pressing a wrinkled paper bag into his hands.

“It’s lunch for you. It’s nothing special, just a ham sandwich and some chips but it should keep you until you come back home.” Castiel watched Dean closely as he took it, trying hard not to count the freckles on his nose.

Dean smiled. “Well, thanks. It means a lot coming from you. I know you don’t cook.”

Castiel felt heat rising up in his cheeks. “Um, Jimmy actually made the sandwich. I packed the chips.”

“Oh, well, still thanks.” Dean’s gaze redirected over Castiel’s shoulder where Jimmy sat drowsing at the table. “Thanks Jimmy.”

“No problem, Dean!” Jimmy shot back with a lazy wave.

“Have a good day, Dean.” Castiel said seriously, then with a force of effort, he let go of Dean’s elbow.

“Later guys.” Dean tossed over his shoulder, then he was out the door and heading down the road.

Castiel closed the door behind him, trying not to notice how his heart sank to watch Dean leave. He tried to shake it off by returning to the table. It looked like Jimmy was asleep leaning on one of his hands. He touched his brother’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go to bed? You have to be tired.”

Jimmy startled awake and then looked up at Castiel with sleepy eyes. “Are you kidding me? This is the first time we’ve been truly alone in weeks!” He reached out and caught Castiel’s hand, bringing it to his lips. “I’ve missed you.”

Castiel felt a stab of guilt straight to the heart. “I know.” He glanced down at his own hand, watching Jimmy kiss the skin over his knuckles. “I’ve missed you too. I can’t sleep without you there.”

“Staying up all night is killing me. I should never have told Dean that.” Jimmy lamented as he laid his forehead against Cas’s forearm. “It’s impossible when you don’t sleep well during the day and then you have to listen to how silent the house is at night.”

“I thought… that maybe Dean was keeping you company after I went to bed, at least for a bit.” Castiel’s stomach was twisting in earnest; their lives were so disrupted and it was all his fault. Yet, he knew he couldn’t truly regret something that brought beautiful, brilliant Dean into their lives.

Jimmy looked up and gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, he is a bit. We talk about music and movies and TV. He watches a lot of the same things I do.”

“Good. That’s good.” Castiel’s mood buoyed a little bit.

“He also snores a bit when he sleeps.” Jimmy’s eyes crinkled fondly at the corners. “It’s cute.” He seemed to catch himself and shook his head. “Because he’s in cat form and it’s cute for a cat to snore, I mean.”

“No, it’s okay to think Dean’s cute.” Castiel said quickly, snatching onto that thread.

Jimmy looked at him shrewdly before he spoke. “I know. He’s more than cute. He’s one of the most attractive people I’ve ever seen and yet, he’s so insecure. He never takes a compliment.”

“I know. When I thank him for helping me with magic, he brushes it off as if it’s no big deal.” Castiel shook his head. “He’s so…”

“..self-effacing?” Jimmy supplied.

“Yes.” Castiel agreed. “He’s still so helpful and he’s just…”

“…wonderful?”

Castiel looked at his brother sharply. “Yes.”

“I’ve noticed.” Jimmy yawned widely before jerking Castiel down towards where he sat, clearly wanting his brother to join him in the chair.

Castiel resisted, dubiously worried about the strength of the chair before reversing his grip and pulling his brother up. “Couch.”

Jimmy nodded and followed him into the living room. He spoke while they walked. “I tried to not like him, you know.” He sat down heavily on the thin cushions. “When he first came. I was actively prepared to resent him from coming between us but then he was so friendly, and he tried so hard to fit in without disturbing us.” He sighed. “It’s impossible not to like him. He’s funny and his smile…”

Castiel joined his brother on the couch. “It lights the room up as if the sun itself is smiling on you. I’ve tried to keep things appropriate between us. He’s my familiar and I have you, it’s just… it feels impossible. Dean deserves to be loved. It’s clear he’s been neglected and he’s so good…I can’t… help myself.”

Jimmy looked at Castiel seriously. “You’re falling for him.”

Castiel gazed back into his brother’s familiar blue eyes. “I didn’t mean to Jimmy. I still love you. I swear, I do. I just love Dean too now.”

Jimmy nodded once, his eyes casting down to where his hands were folded in his lap. “I know what you mean. I told you I was set to hate him. I was…but then I found myself liking him and then more than liking him. I want… I want him to be ours.” He looked up suddenly. “Is that so wrong? I want him to share what we have. It feels right.”

Castiel couldn’t deny that he had thought much the same thing. “You’re right. I don’t begrudge you your feelings for him. I know you love me. It’s natural you would love Dean too.”

Jimmy closed his eyes and laid his head against the back of this couch. “Why does it have to be this way? Why did he only bond to one of us when both of us can love him?”

“I don’t know, Jimmy.” Castiel reached over and ran his fingers through his brother’s hair. “I wish it were you and not me. I want you to know what it feels like to know his heart. It’s beautiful.”

Jimmy leaned into Castiel’s hand. “Life isn’t fair. Would he even accept us… if he knew?”

“I… don’t know.” The thought gave Castiel pause. “I’d like to think he would. He’s so good and he’s worked hard to get to know both of us. I just… I can see his heart, but I can’t tell what he feels. There are times when I think he might feel more for us, but he always pulls back. He won’t share what he’s feeling with me.”

“Then we have no way of knowing.” Jimmy sighed again, his voice becoming thick as he inched closer to Castiel. “What’s worse, living as we are now or risking him leaving when he finds out?”

“I… I don’t know.”

And that was the crux of it. There was no way either of them could know what would happen.

Jimmy raised his head and met Castiel’s eyes once more. “What do we do now?”

Castiel had no answer. What he did know was that he had his brother pressed warmly into his side and so he wrapped an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer. This was the first time he’d been this comfortable since Dean had come with them. “I’m sure the answer will come.”

Jimmy nodded and dropped his head down to rest on Castiel’s shoulder. He got heavier and he leaned against Castiel.

“Are you going to sleep?” Castiel asked, ruffling his fingers through Jimmy’s hair once more.

“No.” Jimmy mumbled sleepily into his neck.

“Okay.” Castiel let his own eyes fall closed, fully intending to just rest them for a moment and so he didn’t realize that he was swiftly following his brother into the arms of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean finished up with his part time work at the garage around 2 in the afternoon. His new boss was an old human named Bobby that grumbled a lot but Dean could tell he had a good heart and he didn’t seem to mind that Dean was a familiar. Of course, after so many hours away from his witch, he was itching to get home to him, but he also had something else on his mind. In the last few weeks, they’d all been so busy getting settled with each other that none of them had looked up what a profound bond was. He’d browsed all the books on Castiel and Jimmy’s shelves but hadn’t seen anything there about witches and familiars – it was all stuff about healing magic, potions, and weather working. As it happened, however, he was in town and there was a nice library in town. Castiel had even told him once that it had quite an expansive section about the occult. Dean knew the twins were expecting him, yet he also knew that Jimmy would be sleeping, and Castiel had no major spells planned for the day so there was time. He’d go to the library and look for a book with information about profound bonds.

Because of where he planned to go, Dean took extra care when cleaning off his hands and making sure his clothes were clean underneath his coveralls. Then he waved goodbye to Bobby before he headed out. The town was small, and it didn’t take a lot of effort to find the library, which was only a couple of blocks away from the garage. He walked to it, momentarily missing his Baby, which was still parked at his parent’s house. He’d regretted leaving it but it was noticeable and when Dean had left, he’d not wanted to be found. His parents had been so insistent that he needed a bond to be complete and were leaning on him so hard that he’d felt he had to escape… which had led him practically straight into Castiel’s arms. Strange how fate worked. He done the one thing he’d meant to never do and somehow, he was happier for it even if he felt as if he were somehow coming between Castiel and Jimmy.

Shaking off his reverie, Dean jogged up the library steps and breezed into the library’s lobby. He took a moment to get his bearings, then he went straight to the computer with the signs advising him that this was the catalogue for the place. He was about to log onto the system as a guest when a voice interrupted him.

“Well, if it isn’t the cute, wee familiar!”

Dean’s head jerked up at the familiarity of that voice. There before him was the red-haired witch that had chased him into his fate as Castiel’s familiar. She looked well-groomed today, not wild from running through the woods as she’d been last time he’d seen her. “You!”

“Indeed, little old me.” She winked at him as she leaned onto the counter with the computer. She was at least a foot shorter than him, perhaps more without the heels and he couldn’t help but notice she didn’t seem all that threatening… still, he could smell the dark magic that clung to her despite her smile. “How are you settling in with your witch?”

“Why do you want to know?” His voice was a low growl, trying for menacing as he stared her down.

She didn’t seem at all impressed. She eyed him coolly, her lips still curving into a smile. “Well, you are the handsome one that got away. I’m interested in you. I’ve never seen a profound bond before either. I’m dying to know how it works.”

“That’s it?” He wasn’t buying it.

“Well, of course. Call me curious.” Her smile widened as she looked up at him. “It’s Rowena, by the way.” She offered him her hand.

Part of Dean almost responded ‘Nice to meet you’ without thought but he caught himself before he took it. “Look Lady…”

“…Rowena.” She inserted, not seeming to mind his rudeness or mistrust at all. “It’s customary to offer your name, dear.”

Dean stared at her hard for a few moments before he shrugged in the face of her persistence. “Dean.”

“Dean. Well, aren’t you just the cutest?” She reached up and pinched his cheek for some reason. Despite the fact that he tried to dodge her and she had to reach up to do it, she still got him. All she did was pinch him though. No magic at all. “What brings you into my library?”

“Your library?”

“Indeed. I’m the librarian here tweetie-pie. Why do you think there’s such a huge collection of occult books here? I collect them.” She glanced away with a shrug. “Also, I was sentenced to share the collection after a misunderstanding with the Grand Coven.”

Dean blinked at that. The Grand Coven monitored all the magic used in the United States. It was a group of powerful elected officials. Only a fool would cross them. Or someone really, really ambitious. He supposed if he’d learned anything about Rowena in their short acquaintance it was that she was ambitious and ruthless. “A misunderstanding?” His voice was filled with his doubt.

Rowena didn’t even blink. “Indeed. All water under the bridge now.” She cleared her throat delicately before stepping slightly back. “So, what is it you’re after, Dean?” 

For a moment, Dean hesitated because he still didn’t trust her but if it was her collection, then she would know if she had what he needed. “A book about profound bonds.”

“Of course you do.” She said with a spreading smile before she gestured for him to follow her. “I’ve got just the thing.”

Dean followed her hesitantly, though he reasoned there was little she could do to him now. If she tried to break his bond, he’d just die and she’d already had the chance to do that in the woods when he and Castiel bonded. All told, he couldn’t tell what her game was. She clearly wanted to know more about the profound bond, but she’d not asked him a thing about it. Soon they were deep in the shelves of books, out of sight of the rest of the library patrons. This gave Dean more pause as he stared at the back of Rowena’s head and yet, he still followed her. Understanding the bond was his goal today.

“Here we are.” Rowena said, stopping before a shelf and pulling out a book. “I’ve got several that mention it, of course, this one has the most information on it though.” She held the book out to him, however, before he took it, she tilted the book back towards her chest. “I trust that this will help make us even. No need to go to the Grand Coven about last month’s chase.”

And there it was. Rowena was already in trouble with the Grand Coven and she didn’t want to add to her bad credit with stories of an attempt to force a bond with a familiar, which was clearly against the laws of magic. He gave a snort as he looked at Rowena. “I see. Will you steer clear of me and Cas and Jimmy too?”

Her expression fell. “I was hoping we could come to an arrangement. After all, I did help you find your witch, you know. I give you the book and maybe you and your witch tell me about the profound bond. What it’s like. Nothing more.”

Dean looked at her skeptically. She seemed the type to take a mile when she was given a mile. “I don’t think I can make that kind of decision without my witch. We aren’t your guinea pigs.”

She gave a weighty sigh then pushed the book into his hands. “Take it. Just think about it, all right? There’s no harm in sharing your knowledge, after all.” Even saying so, her eyes glinted in the faint light from overhead. “You get the book and you don’t turn me in. It’s still fair.”

Dean took the book cautiously. “Alright.” He said slowly, trying to find the trap in her words, because he was sure there was one there.

Rowena’s smile returned. “There you go. We’ll go to the desk and get you all checked out.” She led him out of the shelves again, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked with a spring in her step. Dean couldn’t figure out what she’d gotten from this exchange, and he was still trying to figure that out as he left the library with the book clutched tightly in his hands. He paused at the base of the steps and examined the book, using his senses, but he couldn’t feel anything odd about. If there had been magic there, he definitely would have felt it. Still confused by the meeting, Dean took himself home with the book in tow.

He turned the book over and over in his hands as he walked home before he flipped it and read the table of contents. Apparently, there was a whole chapter about profound bonds, but he couldn’t very well read it while he was walking through the town, though he wanted to. He tucked it back under his arm and turned his attention to walking home, leaving town and heading down the twisting road that led to Castiel and Jimmy’s house. Towards home. It was little more than a dirt track and clearly saw almost no traffic at all. It was a little safer to walk while reading. He opened the book again.

_A profound bond is one that is fated by the laws of magic. It is so powerful that the witch and familiar do not have to perform the usual rituals needed for bonding their magics together. Instead, the moment upon first skin to skin contact, the bond springs into being as if it has always been there, instantly bonding the familiar to the witch for life. These bonds are even more powerful than the usual bond because it is said that they have existed in the ether long before the witch and familiar were bound. _

Dean looked up as he thought about this information. A bond so strong it had always existed? It sounded something like the lore about soulmates, which Dean didn’t believe in at all. The notion that two people were fated to be together was ridiculous or so he’d always thought before now. Now that he was in the middle of one, he was more inclined to believe. He did feel as if he’d known Castiel forever.

_The bond between the witch and familiar is so strong that the two involved most often become so entwined with each other that they eschew all other bonds, including marrying or producing offspring with other people. The profoundly bound witch and familiar become so close that they almost always become lovers as well as bondmates. _

Dean looked up again, his cheeks coloring as he thought about Castiel. He could easily see becoming Castiel’s lover. In fact, he greatly desired that outcome the more he thought about it. What didn’t make sense though were his feelings for Jimmy. He knew he would easily accept being Jimmy’s lover as well. In fact, what he truly desired was to have both Castiel and Jimmy. To be shared between them and loved by both of them. Dean shook his head at the greed in his own thoughts. It seemed the book got that wrong, for he was far from eschewing anyone but his bondmate. He closed the book and tucked it under his arm. His mind was still tumbling with what he’d read, and he could see the cottage before him at the end of the bumpy road.

He’d think about this later. For now, it was time to see the twins again. His heart sped a little in anticipation as he walked up the steps and opened the door. The house was silent, which he was used to; after all, Jimmy slept during the day and they tiptoed around to let him rest. Dean peeked into the living room, expecting to see Castiel there curled up on the couch with a book or something. What he saw gave him pause, however. There were both twins, leaning together on the couch. Jimmy was wedged against the arm of the couch closest to the door with Castiel pressed closely into his side. There arms were loose about each other and both were obviously sleeping.

Dean’s heart thudded in his chest at the sight, finding it one of the most perfect he’d ever seen. There were the two witches that had taken over his heart and they were cuddled together, warm and comfortable. If only they were waiting for him to come to join them. Why couldn’t it be that way? For a lone moment, Dean lost himself in imagining that it was that way, that when Castiel and Jimmy woke up they would open their arms to him and draw him. He forgot all about the book and Rowena, nothing else mattered once he saw the twins curled up like they were.

He knew he should leave them alone, let them have their privacy and do something useful, like cook dinner or something but he didn’t do any of that. Instead, he sat down on the cheap coffee table and just gazed at the two of them, wishing with all his might that they could love him the way that he loved them. He was close enough that their knees almost brushed together, and he let a light sigh escape his lips.

That apparently was too close or too much noise. Castiel stirred in Jimmy’s arms and opened his eyes to see Dean sitting there across for him. He startled and went stiff, though not so much that he woke Jimmy up. “Dean…” His voice was a breathy sigh as his blue eyes searched Dean’s face.

“Hey Cas.” Dean replied in a whisper, his lips tugging into a smile as he gazed at one of his favorite people in the world. Unfortunately, he could see the fear in Castiel’s eyes as they searched him. He would give anything to calm those fears. He reached out and touched the corners of his witch’s sleepy mind. _It’s okay, Cas. There’s nothing to fear here._

Castiel blinked at him once, but he didn’t relax. _You don’t understand._ His mind voice was tentative as he touched Dean’s mind in return. Those touches were always reverent and full of wonder but today it was hesitant. Afraid. 

_I think I do, Cas. You love Jimmy. You two are closer than any other brothers I’ve met before. You share a bed together. I think I get it. _Dean kept careful control of his emotions and in general tried to keep them away from Castiel, but today he loosened control so his witch could feel his acceptance of them.

_No, you don’t. We more than love each other. We… were together…_Fear bloomed up between them, Castiel’s control of his emotions less than Dean’s. _We’re lovers, Dean. That’s why the last coven kicked us out. That’s why we live so far away from other people. _

Dean wasn’t surprised. He’d suspected as much when he’s seen the king-sized bed in the tiny bedroom. He purposely pushed more acceptance towards Castiel so he would be sure to feel it between them. _I know. It’s okay, Cas. I’m your familiar and there’s nothing here for me to judge. I’ll always be yours; this is just part of you. _

_Dean… _Relief flooded the bond between them and suddenly Castiel lurched out of Jimmy’s arms and wrapped himself around Dean, pulling Dean into a firm hug. _Thank you, Dean. Thank you. _

Dean wrapped his arms around his witch and returned his hug, trying to spill all of the love he felt into his arms while keeping it out of their mental bond. Castiel didn’t need to be burdened with his feelings, after all. What he needed was acceptance, and that Dean could give him. _You got it Cas, anything I can do, you gotta know that I’ll do._

Of course, the sudden movement left Jimmy without his pillow and he flopped over and slid down behind Castiel’s back, his eyes opening as he fell. He reached out a hand to catch himself against his brother and turned mystified eyes onto Dean and Castiel. “What…?”

Castiel let Dean go reluctantly and turned to Jimmy, pulling him up from where he’d fallen on the couch. “Dean knows, Jimmy.”

“Oh.” Jimmy was rubbing his eyes groggily, but his hands fell away as the words sank in. “_Oh!”_

“It’s cool, man. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Dean promised, centering his gaze on the other twin. “I was just telling Cas that it doesn’t matter. I’m always his familiar and I’ll protect you both until the very end. Okay?” Dean could see Jimmy needed those words and he could give them, even as his heart ached in his chest. He wanted to give them more than protection, he wanted to give them all of him. He wanted their love in return, but he couldn’t bring himself to hope there was room for him.

Something of that must have shown in his face, for Jimmy asked, “What about you, Dean?”

Dean blinked, feeling his heart freeze. “What about me?”

“What do you want out of all this? I get the feeling that there’s something you aren’t saying.” Jimmy was watching him closely, his blue eyes seeming to peer into the back of Dean’s head.

Dean could only just blink into the face of that blue gaze. He glanced to Castiel to find the mirror image of that gaze coming at him from the other twin. The only difference was that Castiel was getting that squinty head tilt going on. Both twins were trying to see what’s going on in his head and Dean’s heart felt like it had wings and was trying to beat its way out of his chest. What’s more, he could feel Castiel trying to poke at the edges of his heart, as if trying to figure out what Dean was feeling in another way. He cracked underneath all the pressure. “I guess… I just want there to be room for me too.” He jerked his eyes down to gaze at his clasped hands in his lap. “In whatever form that takes.”

There was silence for a moment and when Dean looked up, Jimmy stared at him for another breath before he tilted his head, looking almost identical to Castiel, just without the squint. “Whatever form that takes? Dean, I think I need you to be clear about what form you want that to take.”

Dean felt like there were feathers lodged in his throat. “I don’t know man… I’ll take whatever you want to give me.”

“Dean, that’s not fair to you.” Castiel cut in, leaning forward to touch Dean’s chin and redirecting Dean until he was looking at his witch. “You give us both so much, it’s only fair that we give you what you want, too.”

Dean jerked his eyes away again, closing them against the sight of either twin. “What if you can’t give me what I want? What if you don’t want to?”

“Dean, I can’t think of anything I wouldn’t give you if you asked.” Castiel answered, his fingers still on Dean’s chin.

“Me either,” Jimmy said quickly, sounding as if he were now closer than what he was.

_They can’t be promising me what I think they are._ Dean thought as he squeezed his eyes tighter shut, forgetting completely that Castiel was in his mind.

_Try me._ Castiel answered, his mind voice soft but clear.

Dean’s eyes flew open. Both twins were leaning in towards him, their eyes centered on his face. He didn’t know who to look at. His mouth felt dry and his heart hammered with nerves. When he spoke, his voice was small. “I want… I want you to love me too. Both of you.”

“Hey man, that’s so easy!” Jimmy said, a bright smile sliding over his face. “We already do.”

“You do?” Dean felt the world around him stutter to a halt.

Castiel’s fingers slipped up from his chin and carded lightly through his hair. _We do._ He confirmed before saying out loud. “You are easy to love. Falling was a forgone conclusion.” Then he leaned in and brushed their lips together.

Dean froze for a moment underneath Castiel’s lips before he melted away completely. He reached out and caught his witch’s shoulders, drawing him closer as he relaxed into the kiss, tilting his head slightly to fit their lips together. In their bond he felt Castiel’s growing pleasure from just this light touch.

“Hey now!” Jimmy cut in with a breathless laugh. “I want my turn.”

Castiel leaned back, ending their kiss before he gave his brother a wry glance. “Of course, Jimmy.”

Jimmy crowed with delight and reached for Dean, scrunching his fingers into grabby hands as he did. “Come here.”

Dean chuckled as he scooted down the length of the coffee table towards Jimmy.

“Finally.” Jimmy said and he touched their lips together without grabbing Dean.

It happened without any warning; a sudden jolt of magic that passed over Dean and rushed out into Jimmy. It was bright green and flowed over both of their skin for a moment as something twisted bright and hot inside his chest then suddenly he was aware of Jimmy in the same way he was of Castiel. Three hearts beat in time, where it had once been two.

Jimmy pulled back so abruptly that he nearly fell off the couch. “Did we… did we just bond?”


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy felt Castiel’s hands against his shoulder, which was likely the only reason he didn’t fall off the couch. As it was, he had to reach out to balance himself against the coffee table, which actually ended up being Dean’s knees. He looked up into Dean’s eyes to find them wide open and stunned as he felt.

_I think we just did. _ The reply cut straight into his thoughts, though he recognized the voice as Dean’s.

“Why now, after all this time?” He asked aloud, to keep Castiel in the loop of the conversation.

Dean blinked at him before reaching for a book that was lying on the coffee table behind him. “I think it was because we’d never touched before. This book said that a profound bond would spring into being the first time there was skin to skin contact between the witch and familiar.”

“We haven’t touched before?” Jimmy wracked his brain to think of a time when they had touched, even incidentally but he couldn’t find one. Even when Dean had been handing him bottles for his potions they’d never so much as brushed fingers. “No, I guess you are right.”

“I was… you know, careful about that.” Dean said with his shoulders hunching. “I mean, I was bonded to Cas and I knew it was okay to touch him but we never talked about that between you and I.”

Jimmy nodded. “Makes sense.” He groaned as he thought about it. “All this time, we could have been together instead of all three of us just wishing we were all together.”

Castiel reached out and patted his knee, then patted Dean’s shoulder. “Well, we are all together now. That’s the important part.” Ever the pragmatist, that was Castiel. “What I want to know is where you got that book.”

“Oh, the library in town.” Dean handed the book over to Castiel, who opened it up and began to read the table of contents.

Jimmy thought about it. He knew the library in town was supposed to have a good supply of magical books but he and Castiel had avoided it because they heard it was run by a witch and they weren’t interested in seeing if their coven had made the reason for their expulsion public. “Did you meet the witch who ran it?”

Dean swung around to face him. “Yeah, I did. It was the same witch who chased me into Cas when I first came into these woods. Her name is Rowena.”

“She’s a dark witch?” Now this didn’t make any sense, why would a dark witch loan out her books for free.

Dean just shrugged. “She told me she got in trouble with the Grand Coven and sharing her library was her punishment. She helped me find that book in exchange for not turning her in for trying to forcibly bond me.”

Castiel’s head jerked up. “Dean, you shouldn’t make deals with dark witches.”

“Not turning her in wasn’t a big deal. If we were going to do that, we would have done it weeks ago.” Dean took the book from Castiel’s hands and flipped the pages, then gave it back to the witch. “She actually wanted to get us to talk about the profound bond with her but I refused. I also checked the book for magic before I took it from the library but didn’t sense any.”

Jimmy frowned at the book and went over it with his magical senses but it seemed clean to him. “I don’t sense any either.”

Castiel glanced up from where he presumably was doing the same thing. “I don’t want to talk to her about our bond.”

Jimmy felt himself shiver all over. “Yeah, me either. It comes too close to why our coven asked us to leave.” He shifted on the couch and leaned over Castiel’s shoulder to read some of the book. “Does it say anything about two people bonding the same familiar?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, not so far but I’ll keep reading.”

If there was something in there, Castiel would find it, so Jimmy decided to leave him to it. “I’m going to go get dinner started.” He got up from the corner of the couch and began to head towards the kitchen. Dean’s motion caught in the corner of his eye and he shook his head. “Don’t worry about helping me, Dean. You’ve worked all day.”

Dean’s shoulder slumped for a moment before he got up from the coffee table anyways. “I’ll grab a shower then. I smell like the inside of a mechanics shop.”

Jimmy pulled Dean close, delighting in the knowledge that he could. “You smell sexy.” He stole a quick peck from Dean’s lips and was altogether pleased when Dean opened his lips to let him in. He found himself wasting a few moments exploring Dean’s mouth with his tongue, filled with the sheer joy that he was allowed to running up and down his spine. He pulled away with regret the moment his fingers got itchy to touch. “Go take that shower or we aren’t going to get dinner.” He swatted Dean’s rear, a light and playful tap. “You are too much temptation.”

Dean pulled back with a bright grin. “Right back atcha.”

“Shoo.” Jimmy chuckled as he turned away to the kitchen, leaving Dean to take his shower. In the kitchen, he made quick work of pulling out the ingredients for spaghetti. In general, Jimmy liked to cook, it was like making potions a little bit and he loved to do that, however, tonight he felt an itch under his skin as he went through the motions of making dinner. He didn’t know if he wanted to get laid tonight (though it’s been a long time) because this thing with Dean was new and he wanted to take care of it in the way it deserved. This relationship for the three of them was clearly meant to last a lifetime and he was surprised to find how much he wants that. Before Dean, he’d never dreamed of wandering too far from his brother and the temptation of others was low. With Dean though, temptation was sky high and he wanted to touch and taste. It would be work to hold himself back until all three of them were ready.

Halfway through his preparations, Castiel joined him in the kitchen, book still in hand. “I still haven’t found anything about two people bonding the same familiar. Nothing about twins at all, in fact.” He walked to stand next to Jimmy and offered the book to his eyes. “Maybe you’ll see something I didn’t.”

Jimmy shook his head, stirring the sauce that was warming in the pan. “If you think I’ll leave you to burn dinner, you’re mistaken.” The look Castiel shot him was all dark thunderclouds and Jimmy smiled in the face of it. He leaned in to kiss the tip of his brother’s nose. “I’ll read it after dinner. Go set the table.”

Castiel sighed but didn’t argue. He laid the book down on the countertop Jimmy normally used for potion making and went to the cabinet for plates. “Are you staying up again tonight?”

“Now that I don’t have to? Absolutely not. I’m going to bed with you and we are going to see if we can fit Dean in our bed too. Preferably in the middle. Dean sandwich. Mmmmm.” Jimmy grabbed a potholder and went to the sink to drain the noodles.

“I can get behind a Dean sandwich.” Dean’s voice came from the archway into the kitchen and he stood there in clean clothes with damp hair. “Especially if it means I get to lie between you two.”

Jimmy grinned as he turned around. “Greedy. I like it.”

Dean shrugged as he came into the room and took the plates out of Castiel’s hands and began to place them on the table, now with a third chair. “What can I say, you both are hot.”

Castiel frowned at Dean. “We’re identical.”

Dean shrugged. “Identically hot.” He approached Castiel while Jimmy watched. “And you aren’t identical to me. I can tell the difference between you two. I always could. You may look the same but you are very different people. You also have different auras.”

Castiel’s face softened and he leaned in to kiss Dean. There was a bit of shifting as they fitted their lips together. Jimmy couldn’t tell who had started the tongue action between them but it was clear to him that was what was going on. It didn’t help the itch that simmered in his blood at all, but it also made him happy to see. He wanted them to enjoy each other, just as he enjoyed each of them in turn. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be an asshole about it. “Okay, break it up you two. Dinner’s going to get cold.

Dean pulled away smiling while Castiel pulled away with a grumble that sounded suspiciously like ‘interfering brothers’. Jimmy laughed as he tossed the spaghetti into the sauce then brought the bowl over to the table so they could each serve themselves.

***

Despite the change in their relationship, dinner was pretty normal. They chatted more about Rowena and the book and what Castiel had read. None of them knew why they were all bonded together, however it seemed that they were just thankful that it had happened. Dean cleared the table and Castiel did the dishes, and then they all adjourned to the couch after their meal. Dean found himself sitting between the twins, which was a good place to be. He had Jimmy pressing in on his right and Cas was a warm presence to his left. Their thighs pressed against each other and he savored the heat and the contact from them. It had been a long time since he’d known this kind of touch from someone else, but instead of pressing it further, despite their earlier kisses, he just wanted to savor it. It was just what he need right now. A yawn cracked his jaw because he’s gotten up extra early to make it to the garage that day.

_Are you sleepy?_ The voice was Castiel’s and it was accompanied by fingers sliding though his hair from the left side. _You got up early this morning. _

_I did. _Dean agreed and while he was ready to curl up in bed, he wasn’t ready to do it alone. _This is ridiculous but I’ve slept alone all this time. I kinda want to sleep with someone next to me so I’ll wait._

_You don’t have to do that._ Jimmy’s voice cut in, surprising both Dean and from the emotion rolling through his mind, also Castiel. Jimmy apparently didn’t notice and kept going. _I’m sure Cassie and I can find something to read and curl up with you in bed._

Dean felt his heart melt a little more at the suggestion. He knew the twins weren’t tired because they’d slept all day. _I know you just woke up_, he said to both of them, _you don’t have to go to bed with me. I’ll wait until you are both tired. _

Jimmy snorted at his side. _If you think I’ve slept well recently you would be wrong. I feel like I could sleep for a month._

_I, as well, have been tired all the time._ Castiel agreed. _I don’t sleep well alone. Let’s go to bed. _

Beaten on both sides, Dean agreed. _Let’s go then. _

The three of them got up and headed to the bedroom, this time there weren’t kisses, but Castiel grabbed his hand, so Dean reached back and grabbed Jimmy’s. Jimmy chuckled behind him as he wrapped his fingers around Dean’s. When in the bedroom, things got a little shy as Dean and Jimmy began to strip down for bed and Castiel reached for his pajamas.

_Those are cute pjs, Cas._ Dean sent to him with a laugh. Castiel blushed as he buttoned up the shirt.

_He’s always worn pajamas._ Jimmy cut in, his mind voice fond. _So like an old man. _

_You love me anyway. _Castiel responded primly.

_You’re right, we do._ Dean agreed, feeling his face heat at the use of the l-word but he’d used it today already and it felt good, so he wasn’t going to stop now. Instead, he climbed directly into the middle of the large bed and was pleased to find that it was very comfortable, much more than the couch. _Now what were you saying about a Dean sandwich? _

_That I wanted one._ Jimmy answered as he flopped down onto the bed next to Dean, this time on his left. “Come here.” He said aloud, once again making grabby hands at Dean.

Naturally, Dean rolled to face him and curled into his arms, laying his head on his shoulder. “Like this?”

There was a minute or two where they shifted around and figured out how to position their legs together. “Yeah, like that.”

Behind Dean, the bed shifted as Castiel climbed in. He didn’t hesitate to scoot up to Dean’s back and curl around his body, naturally finding the spoons position. As soon as he was settled, he brushed his lips against the back of Dean’s neck. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah, Cas. I’m great.” Dean answered, feeling a natural laziness settle over him.

Jimmy turned on the bedside lamp. A cantrip put out the overhead light while Castiel scooted around a bit more until he brought the book about bonds to settle on Dean’s shoulder where he could read it. “Is this okay, Dean?”

Dean’s eyes were already closed. “Mmhmm.” Already he was growing lethargic, his mind and body pulled directly towards sleep. Everything was right with his world, he had a home where he belonged and he had two witches that clearly loved him and who he loved in return. He had the promise of a lifetime with these two men. With all of that in his heart, Dean let himself be carried off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene:   
When Dean returns the book to Rowena:
> 
> R: Did you finally bond the other twin?
> 
> D: How did you know that?
> 
> R: ~_ ^


End file.
